Recruitment Thread
be posted on the Misha forums sometime after Synergy members migrate, probably the 16th-17th. Conquest is a new guild formed by Mishans from various existing guilds, most notably Synergy and Purple. We hope to assemble a 25-man team to clear ICC and work on heroics in order to facilitiate our long-term goal: creating a moderately serious, progressive 25-man raiding environment for Cataclysm. Many of us have experience raiding on other servers or are veterans of previously (and currently) successful Misha guilds, and we believe that we have the personnel and dedication to build a new guild that can eventually be among the best on Misha. Current Progression: As our guild formed only this week, our 25-man guild progression is nonexistent; however, most of our members have experience downing 10/12 ICC 25 in previous guilds. We understand that this level of 25-man progression is not very impressive even by Misha standards, and our first raid goal as a guild will be to clear ICC on 25. We hope that combining key raiders from several existing guilds will allow us to accomplish this in short order. We've been encouraged by the success of our first 10 man team to run after the guild's formation--this group downed 11/12 in heroic ICC 10 after being only as far as 9/12 with previous guilds. Current Recruitment: We are not actively recruiting at this time, but we are eager to add members who think that they might be compatible with us and our goals and who are interested in giving us a try with an eye toward being part of our team for Cataclysm (if not sooner). We welcome those who are interested in joining as non-raiders or on alts in order to gauge our guild's personality and prospects for success, but we ask that those joining as raiders commit to making 75% of our raids (holidays and pre-announced vacations excluded) and adhere to the rest of our raid rules. Please submit an application on our website or contact an officer (details at the end of this post) if you're interested. Raiding Specifics: Our website (link at the end of this post) has more specific information, but the key points are: Conquest does 25 man raids from 5:30pm to 8pm server time, Thursday and Sunday. We will likely increase to 3 days for Cataclysm. 10s are arranged on an ad-hoc basis, in or out of guild. We plan to start with an EPGP loot system for raids (see http://www.wowwiki.com/EPGP for details). We value the following characteristics in raiders: -Self-Sufficiency. We expect raiders to show up on time and with knowledge of fight mechanics and the ability to execute common strategies. The raid leader should be spending his time smoothing out details in execution, not introducing raiders to the fight. -Reasonable skill. We expect raiders to play with a level of skill that allows us to clear content in a reasonable amount of time without undue levels of hand-holding or frustration. We are not looking for (and do not consider ourselves to be) players with Ensidia-level skill and dedication, but we do ask that raiders not make the same easy mistake twice. -Personality. We expect raiders to have a generally laid-back but focused attitude toward raiding. Application Info: Applications are available on our website: http://cqmisha.guildlaunch.com Interested parties are encouraged to touch base with the following officers with any recruitment questions: Sunshine, Guild Master Nestis (formerly Ozmodiar) Mxyzptlk Tarynleaf